Conventional auxiliary packs, which include back-worn backpacks, front-back- or side-worn “fanny packs” and some vest packs, do not adequately distribute weight of items being carried within such packs. Further, most of these packs are very difficult to access when being work by a wearer. Further, conventional vest packs are not designed to be compatible or complementary with backpacks, especially when the backpacks are filled.